Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for discharging material from a silo, comprising an elongate discharge opening or channel extending centrally over the silo floor and a push-frame which can be pushed back and forth hydraulically over the silo floor crossways to the longitudinal extension of the discharge channel.
In silos for thick matter and for non-flowing bulk material an additional discharging aid is necessary, which can be in the form of a hydraulic-driven push-frame. The push-frame, while pushing back and forth with its frame crossbeams and struts, engages the material near the floor of the silo and shifts this material in the direction of the discharging opening or channel. In the discharging channel a discharging conveyor can, for example, be mounted in form of a screw conveyor, which transports the material it receives to the outside. The push-frame is normally driven by a hydraulic cylinder, which projects outward beyond the silo casing near the floor and which is connected with the push-frame by its piston rod through an opening in the silo casing. In this manner of construction, piston rods are employed with a relatively long unsupported length over which buckling can occur, and which are exposed to a very high wear-and-tear within the silo container. Additionally, the push-frame drive media comprises a hydraulic oil, which can, in case of a leakage, lead to an unacceptable pollution danger.